


Sharing Warmth

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too cold for training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Warmth

Merlin watched from the window of Arthur's chambers as the large flakes of snow drifted down out of the heavy, grey sky. The courtyard was already buried under a blanket of white and, as Merlin watched, the few trails of footmarks that had marred the pristine whiteness were slowly filled in by the fresh snowfall. Merlin shivered. It was cold, despite the fire that roared in the hearth.

Soft footsteps sounded behind Merlin and he half turned in time to see Arthur cross the room to join him at the window. Arthur had wrapped a blanket around himself against the chill when he'd finally abandoned his bed in favour of eating breakfast, and he hadn't relinquished it yet. Merlin had set fresh clothes out for the day, but Arthur seemed in no hurry to get dressed.

"No training today," Arthur observed as he peered out through the frost-touched glass at the snowbound courtyard. "The knights will be no use to anyone if they're suffering from frostbite."

"I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear it, sire," Merlin said with a faint smile. "Are you ready to get dressed now?"

Arthur glanced outside again and then retreated from the chilly air by the window. "I have a better idea," he said.

"Oh?" Merlin queried as he followed Arthur back into the warmer part of the room.

"As the weather is so inclement, I believe I shall retire to my bed," Arthur announced.

Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're going to lie in bed all day and do nothing?"

"I didn't say that, did I?" Arthur said as he climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up over himself. "Come on, Merlin, get over here!"

Merlin walked across and stood at Arthur's bedside. "What do you want me to do?"

Arthur smirked. "I was rather hoping that you'd take your boots off and then join me. Unless you'd rather stay out there in the cold..."

"Oh!" Merlin blushed, but quickly bent to pull off his boots. By the time he straightened up, Arthur was holding the blankets so that he could slide into the cocoon of warmth.

"Don't get used to this," Arthur said as he tugged at Merlin's arm until he had him settled where he wanted him. "It's just because it's so cold today."

"Of course, sire," Merlin agreed as the warmth of the bedclothes and Arthur's body enveloped him. But when Arthur's arms wrapped more securely around him, pulling until his back was pressed flush against Arthur's chest, Merlin had the feeling that the temperature had very little to do with it.


End file.
